Future Treasure Hunting
by xForeverDazzledx
Summary: It's the year 2025, and The Ranley's just happened to pick the same island for their new resort as the island our favorite castaways we're stranded on 20 years ago.See what happens when the 9-year-old Ranley twins go treasure hunting. ONESHOT!


It was the year 2025, and the Ranley family were surveying an island to see if it would work for a new resort to add to their chain of Ranley Hotels and Resorts. It was mainly a job for Mr. Ranley, but he decided he would take his wife and two kids on a little vacation to the South Pacific.

The family and some other people like surveyors and architects stepped off the small boat they had taken to get to shore from the larger boat farther in the ocean.

"Now Garret and Kaitlyn, listen to me, Daddy and Mommy are talking with some very important people about very important things, so try not to bother us unless it is an emergency," Mr. Ranley told his children. The 9-year-old twins nodded, "Now you guys just play on the beach until we're done. But don't wander to far off." Mr. Ranley started walking towards the edge of the jungle where he had noticed a charter plane and what looked like the remains of a campsite, "Strange," he muttered, "I'll have to talk to the waste management department to see how I can get that removed." He turned around and started walking back towards his group of workers.

After his Dad walked away, Garret pulled a gadget out from his navy backpack. It was a metal detector. "Let's go on a treasure hunt by the old plane!" he began unfolding the detector.

"Race ya!" Kaitlyn called, running towards the old camp.

At the plane, the twins began to look around. Garret turned on his metal detector and it began to beep at a slow, steady beat.

"29DWN," Kaitlyn read aloud, "I wonder what that means."

"Lemme see!" Garret called. He walked over to his sister and studied the letters and numbers, "Maybe that's it's name. It could be said like, '29 Down,'."

"Garret! The metal detectors beeping!" Kaitlyn cried. Her brother had been to caught up in the seemingly ancient plane to hear the now fast beeping.

"Start digging!" Garret commanded.

"With my hands? But Mom told me to keep my nails clean because I just got a manicure!" Kaitlyn protested.

"You can get another one. What if it's buried treasure?!"

Kaitlyn began imagining a treasure chest like the ones she had seen in her old picture books. She began digging with a prize on her mind.

About a dozen handfuls of dirt later, the kids found a rusty box.

"So, do you wanna open it, or should I?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I'll do it," Garret agreed. He began fiddling with the latches on both sides of the box, "I can't get it!" he groaned, "You try." he handed the box to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn started playing with the latches and eventually got them open.

"Well, it's not treasure," Kaitlyn sighed looking in the box. There was an old camp knife and a drawstring bag.

"Let's look in the bag," Garret suggested, gently pulling it out. He slowly stuck his hand inside and pulled out a tape labeled, "Nathan,".

"Hey! Those look like the tapes Dad gives us to put in his old camera when we make movies!" Kaitlyn cried.

"I brought the camera!" Garret exclaimed pulling it out of his pack, "Let's watch them!"

They popped in Nathan's tape, pulled out the little screen, and watched.

Nathan VD:

"My name's Nathan McHugh, and... I'm one of the eleven people from Las Angles who... crashed on an island somewhere in the South Pacific. We're not sure how long we're gonna be here, but... I thought it'd be a smart idea to make a diary in case... well in case whatever."

"Sweet! This is like a T.V. Show or something, but it really happened!" Garret said.

Nathan VD (continued)

"We all go to the same school, but, we're not a bunch. Melissa's great. I think she's the one person we can all rely on. I hate to say I'm glad she's here, but, I'm glad she's here. Daley, yeah she's totally confident, but she's an ego case. If an idea isn't hers, it's not a good one. Eric's a funny guy. Funny, strange. He's acting like this is a vacation. I wonder what he's gonna do when reality hits. Taylor's gonna need a clue. Or you know what, maybe it's better that she doesn't have one, cause if she figures out how much trouble we're in, her brain might explode. I don't get Jackson. He's only been in school a couple of months, so no one _really_ knows him. I don't know if he's cool, or super smart, or brain dead. To be honest, he gives me the creeps. And Daley's little step-brother Lex is here, unfortunately. This is gonna be tough enough without a little kid getting all upset on us. And then there's the pilot. He's a handful. He's a-,"

This video suddenly turned off.

"Weird,"Kaitlyn said, "Why would he stop in mid-sentence. It was getting good."

"Wait, another one's coming on!" Garret yelled. And he was right, another video diary from Nathan McHugh appeared on the tiny screen.

They we're onto tape number two, Melissa, when a question came to Kaitlyn's mind, "I wonder when these were made." she said.

"2005," Garret told her.

"How do you know?"

"It's on the bottom corner of the screen."

"Wow. How'd I miss that?"

The twins continued watching the tapes, when their Mom walked up, "Sorry Mommy and Daddy havn't checked on you in awhile. Are you okay?"

Garret hit the pause button, stopping Melissa talking about how she liked Jackson so much.

"Yeah! We're great!" Kaitlyn said.

"We found these old tapes from 2005. They're video diaries of these teenagers who got stranded on an island!" Garret explained.

"Well that explains the plane, huh?" Mrs. Ranley said, "Well, we're gonna set up the tents in about an hour, so we'll be back by then."

The twins just nodded, now hypnotized by the tapes again. Mrs. Ranley giggled at her children's tranced faces and walked away.

After hours of staring at the small screen (with a break to set up camp) the twins finished the last of the tapes, while huddled inside their tent.

"That was so cool!" Garret said.

"I wish we could've seen exactly what happened." Kaitlyn added, sliding into her sleeping bag.

"Maybe we can hunt them down. Nathan said they live in Las Angeles and so do we!"

"That's be awesome!" Kaitlyn said, yawning, "I'm ready for bed."

"Me too," Garret said, getting into his sleeping bag.

They both thought about the amazing adventure of the survivors of Flight 29 Down before falling asleep into dreams of what else could have happened to them.

**A/N- Just another random One Shot. Now push that go button and tell me what you think about it!**


End file.
